


A Little Bit Cliche

by justsomedude



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomedude/pseuds/justsomedude
Summary: Team Arrow's mission starts to head south until Kara Danvers comes to the rescue.





	

Oliver wasn’t counting on this. He only had a half hour window to slip away from the party, break into Carminati’s office, download his ledger and slip back into the ballroom before the toast. Comms were down on account of the signals jammer that Felicity’s research and his own reconnaissance has failed to identify or predict. On top that, Wendy Wallace, one of his more clingy “former flames” just happened to be in attendance and appeared intent on rekindling their… whatever it was.

When Oliver had met Wendy about ten years ago he knew at the time he shouldn’t have gone there. He knew it wasn’t going to end well. But that clingy, slightly unstable vibe he got from her was tomorrow’s problem and after half a dozen shots of tequila tomorrow seemed like a very long way away. Flash forward ten years, there stood Wendy holding onto his forearm in the middle of the ball room, her grip so tight that he could feel her nails biting through his suit jacket and talking in detail about this new power cleanse that she had been taking for the past week to get ready for the party and why clean eating was “so important”.

Schooling his features to feign interest, Oliver weighed up his options. He couldn’t get Felicity on the comms for a diversion, Diggle wasn’t around to whisk him away under the pretense of a business matter and Rory, undercover as a waiter, couldn’t dislodge Wendy without drawing attention and probably getting himself removed from the floor. That left only one option. He sighed inwardly, knowing he was setting himself for a post mission dressing down. “Kara, I need some help here.” Oliver whispered under his breath, hoping that it was loud enough to cut through the buzz of the crowd.

Kara was supposed to be there to provide passive surveillance. Reporting what she was able to see and overhear to the rest of the team. In fact, one of the main aims of her role tonight was to not have direct contact with Oliver. The commotion in tabloids caused by the Mayor being photographed with a mystery blonde who couldn’t be identified or found online through social media wasn’t something Thea was interested in dealing with. She had been very clear on this.

To his relief, not thirty seconds later, the petite figure of Kara Danvers in black ankle strap heels and an emerald green slip dress could be seen breaking through the last of the crowd on his left. A small smile that that spread across his face. Despite the fact there was no need to disguise herself in this dimension, she had her glasses on and her up. As she approached, Oliver couldn’t help notice the way her dress fitted her figure perfectly and the soft skin of her neck as his eyes unconsciously wandered over her. 

“Hey.” Oliver greeted simply as their eyes locked for a moment.

“Hey.” is all Kara replied.

“Who’s this?” Wendy interrupted.

“Wendy, this is Kara Danvers. Kara, this is Wendy Wallace, an old friend from college.” Oliver said, hoping the introduction would be enough of a circuit breaker to politely excuse himself and Kara from the conversation.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Kara said, fixing her glasses before offering her hand.

Seizing the momentary distraction, Oliver managed to work his arm free and take a step closer towards Kara. Noticing his shift, Wendy, obviously put out by the notion of competing for Oliver’s attention, rounded on Kara.

“So Kara, how do you know Oliver?” Wendy asked rather cattily.

“Oh, um… through work mostly. I’m a reporter in National City.” Kara responded, off balance from the way the conversation had suddenly turned.

As soon as the words left Kara’s mouth she realized what she had said. “Where?” was all Wendy got out before Kara dove into a not so graceful retreat from her previous comment.

“Not ‘National City’ National City… you know, the national city… Central City.” Kara replied awkwardly, grimacing as she spoke.

Sensing where this was heading, Oliver set his Mayoral politeness aside and quickly interjected. “Sorry Wendy. Kara, you came over to grab me for the…”

“Yes! The… um… the aperitifs are on their way. I didn’t want you to miss out.” Kara said, thankful for the interruption.

“Great. Wendy, we have to go. It was good seeing you again. Good luck with the power cleanse.” Oliver got out quickly, as he began to usher Kara as far away from Wendy’s death stare as possible.

“Well that went terribly.” Kara said a little dejectedly.

“Its fine. We can get on with the mission.” Oliver said, his mind clearly back on the job at hand.

“They aren’t even serving aperitifs! And I told her I was from a place that doesn’t even exist in your dimension!” Kara exclaimed under her breath. “I could literally break that woman in two but when she…” Oliver stopped and turned. Placing his hands on Kara’s shoulders.

he said, “Kara, we only have eight minutes left to get this done so focus. We need to move now.”

Kara, surprised by the contact, replied “We?”

“Yes we. I’m pretty sure Wendy has already told at least three people about Oliver Queen’s new girlfriend. It would draw attention if you were spotted wandering by yourself not five minutes after dragging me away from Wendy. And, to be honest, with the comms down, I could use some of your skills in there.” He replied as he let his hands run down her arms and caught her hands, giving them a small squeeze of reassurance. With that said, Oliver cocked his head slightly to the side to indicate that it was time to move and, unconsciously still holding Kara’s hand, started walking towards the rear of the ball room. 

Using some simple misdirection, Oliver managed to sneak both of them past the security guarding the hallway that led to offices in the northern wing of the building. The two continued down the hall until they were just out of earshot of the guards. Bringing Oliver to a halt, Kara asked, “Alright, tell me how to get there?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead. Just follow me.” Oliver responded as he turned toward the hall way

Kara reached out and grabbed Oliver by the forearm. “Oliver, I can get us there a lot quicker than you. Give me the directions and ill superspeed us there.” She said, taking a step into his personal space.

“Kara…” was all Oliver could say before Kara interrupted him by putting her hand over his mouth.

“Oliver, you said yourself we have next to no time left. Every second is going to count.” She responded determinedly.

Pulling her hand away from his mouth, doing his best to loom over her and look intimidating, Oliver ground out “I’m not going to spend part of this mission being carried bridal style.”

Without hesitation Kara deftly swept Oliver of his feet. “I’ve got you now Queen. Tell me the directions so we can get this done.” she teased. Oliver squirmed and fought but it was no use. “No amount of wiggling is going to get you out of this, you’re all mine. Tell me how to get there before we waste even more time.“

Conceding defeat, Oliver sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Follow this corridor to the end, turn left and take the stairs up two floors. From there turn right. The third door on the left is Carminati’s. There will be a small electronic key pad just to the left of the handle.” He said through gritted teeth. “And Kara, not a word.”

“Thank you.” was all Kara said as she quickly used her x-ray vision to survey the route and confirm the coast was clear before superspeeding them to Carminati’s office and gently setting Oliver on the floor. 

Wasting no time, Oliver placed Felicity’s electronic bypass device over the keypad. Seconds later, with a small beep and a click of the latch they were in. Oliver made his way quickly around the desk to the computer and plugged in the flash drive. Script popped up on the monitor and, after a brief moment, the script was replaced with desktop screen. 

“How long have we got?” Kara asked looking around the room. 

“Just under six minutes.”

“Is that enough time?”

Oliver looked up form the monitor “Felicity estimated two to three minutes for the hack and upload to be completed. What we weren’t counting on was the signal jamming that is affecting our comms.”

“Umm… isn’t it copying the documents to the flash drive?” Kara asked, slightly confused.

“No, the flash drive contains its own operating system, as well as a suite of programmes and viruses. Its sole purpose is to autonomously break in, locate upload information to a designated IP address then wipe all traces. At the moment, one of the subroutines is shutting off the signal jammer so it can wirelessly upload.”

“Still, wouldn’t it be easier…” Kara begin to ask before Oliver put up his hands in surrender.

“I just use the tech, I don’t build it. I questioned Felicity about something similar once… it didn’t end well.” before their conversation was interrupted by the sound of static coming from their earpieces. The comms were coming back online. 

Oliver quickly checked the screen to make sure the upload had commenced. Placing his hand to his ear he raised Felicity over the comms. “Overwatch, can you get me a read on what’s happening on the ball room?”

“Hello to you too, and no… well not yet at least. I only started receiving signal a second ago. Give a girl a chance.”

Oliver breathed out heavily in frustration “Supergirl, can you see or hear anything?”

“Already on it” Kara responded. Oliver looked up to see her standing two feet from the wall, staring intensely. “Looks like the security detail has altered slightly. There are two extra security at the end of the hallway on the ground floor.”

“What are they doing?”

“Looks like they are on break or something. They are just standing around talking, one is leaning against the wall trying to light a cigarette.”

“Can you get us past them?”

“Not if I’m carrying you again, they are taking up too much of the hall.”

“Can someone please clarify the ‘carrying you again’ comment?” Felicity chimed in.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” Oliver growled over the comms, causing Kara to turn around and give Oliver a 

“Alright fine. Supergirl, I expect details when the two of you get back.” Felicity demanded over the comms as Oliver gave Kara a look that was somewhere between a plea and a warning. 

“What options have we got?” Oliver asked Kara.

“I can get us close and wait till they move enough to slip past. No guarantee that this will happen in the next couple of minutes though.”

“What else have we got?”

“I break open that window and fly both of us out of here. We walk back in the front door.”

A small beep suddenly came from the flash drive. The programme had done its thing. “Carminati can’t know someone has been in here. Option 2 is off the table. Get us as close as you can.” Oliver responded as he quickly removed the device from the computer and began walking over to Kara expectantly.

Kara simply stood there smiling, hands behind her back. “Yes Oliver?” she cheekily asked as came to a stop in front of her. Oliver’s expression changed from frustration to exasperation. Unable to control herself any longer Kara placed her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh and, for a second, she though she saw a small smile appear on Oliver’s lips.

Composing herself she, quickly scooped him up and shot through the door, down the hall to the bottom of the staircase. “Time?” she asked as she once again set gently set Oliver down.

“Two minutes, give or take.” Oliver replied as reached forward and grabbed Kara’s hand, dragging her along as he crept down the hall. “Overwatch, give me an update.”

“Looks like he is running a bit late.”

“How late?”

“He’s still with Vinnie Gigante, so a couple of minutes maybe. Looks like things are wrapping up.”

Oliver came to a halt a couple of meters from the corner of the hallway. As he stopped, he felt Kara’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see her looking straight at the wall. Suddenly Kara, eyes wide, turned to face him and began making a confused series of hand signals. Oliver reached out, stilling her hands, before beginning to double back down the hallway.

Reaching the first door he could find, Oliver tested the handle. Thankfully it was unlocked. Turning back he grabbed Kara by the arm and dragged her into the room. Quickly surveying the room, Oliver’s heart sank; the room appeared rather sterile with its off white walls and fluorescent lighting, it contained a small kitchenette, coffee table, sofa and television. “Shit. This is the break room.”

Kara quickly turned back to use her x-ray vision to see where the guards were heading. Sure enough, they had turned left once they reached the end of the hall and were heading towards the break room. Oliver watched as Kara’s head turned until she was looking directly at the door.

Kara quickly spun around to face Oliver. “Sorry for this.” she said as Oliver heard the door handle begin to turn. 

As if by magic, Oliver found himself lying flat on his back on the break room sofa with his shirt both unbuttoned and untucked. On top of him lay the petite form of Kara Danvers pressing down into the length of his body. Up close, she looked even more beautiful than she had when he had first seen her crossing the ballroom floor earlier that night. With her hair out and her glasses lying on the floor, Oliver noticed a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Oliver hesitated for a moment before reaching up to cradle the back of her head. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her towards him until their lips touched, lightly at first, before he began to deepen the kiss.

“What the hell is going on here!” a voice shot from the doorway.

Kara, startled, bolted upright. Jumping off Oliver, she began talking at a rate of knots. Oliver, on instinct, stood up and placed himself between Kara and the security, one of which had a leering grin on his face. “Sorry guys, we were just looking to get away from the party for a bit. We didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Suggest you head back there right away Mr Queen.” One of the guards responded. “You’ve got 30 seconds to fix yourself up before I escort you back.” Then, pushing his partner back out into the hall he closed the door.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know what else to do in the situation.” Kara said nervously as Oliver, happy to find his shirt buttons intact, began to put himself back together. “I don’t normally do things like that.”

“What, force yourself on grown men?” Oliver teased, a little smirk giving away that he, in fact, wasn’t at all upset with being manhandled.

“Ha-Ha Oliver Queen”, she replied as she gave him a light slap across that arm. “You loved it. I bet that made your day.”

Oliver have her a small smile as he fixed the last of his shirt buttons. “Maybe…” was all he answered, and then he began undoing his belt.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Kara exclaimed under her breath, wide eyed in shock.

“I’m tucking my shirt in. What else would I be doing?” Oliver replied casually as he went about the process of actually tucking in his shirt.

Kara went bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead she quickly fixed her hair, slipped her glasses back on then slapped Oliver across the arm again, this time with much less restraint. As Oliver let out a pained groan, Kara rounded the sofa and leant against the wall next to the door. “Your pants done up yet?” she asked.

“Yep. All done.” Oliver replied smugly as the door swung open.

“C’mon you two.” The guard instructed as he stepped aside, leaving the doorway open.

Oliver walked around the sofa towards the door, stopping next to Kara. Still grinning, he offered her his elbow.

“I like your dress by the way. It’s a good color.” Oliver whispered as they were escorted back down the hallway.

“Of course you do.” Kara replied shaking her head. “I’m pretty sure Thea is going to kill us both when we hit the gossip column in tomorrows paper.”

“Yeh I’m not looking forward to that.”


End file.
